


We Can Rebuild Her... We Have The Technology

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuts and Dolts one sentence prompt from my Tumblr.</p><p>"You did all this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Rebuild Her... We Have The Technology

Ruby turned to the next Ursa, trying to bring her guard up but having her arms fail her. 

Four voices screamed her name, but only one of them got to her in time. 

Too-hard hands filled with strength they shouldn’t have possessed pushed her out of the way, and she looks up in time to see the grimm tear Penny to pieces.

/

**Rebooting**

**Running Perception.exe**

**Running Higher Sensory Observation.exe**

My eyes opened, and I gasped for air that I technically didn’t need, but had been hardcoded in to help keep my true identity a secret.  

A woman’s face was suddenly in front of me, sharp and scarred, with wide eyes. 

Wide,  _silver_ eyes.

**Running System Clock.exe**

**It has been approximately ten years since you were last on-line.**

“Ruby?”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Penny?! You’re conscious?!” 

I blinked. Ruby was clearly older, and surprised that I was conscious. There was an increasingly high probability that my system clock wasn’t malfunctioning. 

“Has it really been ten years?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. Sorry it took so long. Wasn’t easy to remake… you.”

Looking down at myself revealed an entirely new chassis, stylized as if I was a young woman instead of a teenager.

**Running Membank.exe**

My internal parts were torn apart piece by piece by the grimm, my head-and ergo, main memory banks-flying free. 

**Running Internal Analytics.exe**

**All systems running at 150-179% of established Maximums.**   
**Establishing new parameters.**

“The military didn’t want to rebuild you. Thought your brain might hold back a new body, so I did it myself.” The woman-Ruby, the same Ruby, my first friend- smiled easily, her eyes lighting up.

I swallowed, mind spinning at the new possibilities my combat analyser was drawing up. “This is… sen-”

“Sational.” Ruby finished, smiling. “You know how long I’ve waited to hear that? Oh, tell me when you’re combat-ready, okay? Please?”

I nodded. “Will do! Thank you for restoring me.”

“You saved me, it was only fair to save you too.” Ruby blushed, looking away. “Guess I should call the others. Yang’s been asking when my robot gi-friend would be done for a while now.

**Running Facial Analysis.exe, subset Human**

**47% Embarrassment, 33% Attraction,  12% Happiness, 5% Arousal, 3% Relief.**

My eyes widened slightly, the shock overriding my emotional control capacitors.

Ruby was… attracted to me? 

“Penny? You okay?” Ruby asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

I leaned forward, pressing our lips together. She let out a high-pitched noise, but pressed against me, prodding my lips with her tongue until I allowed the appendage entry.

I broke away, and she whimpered. 

“I am now completely combat ready.”

Ruby blinked, then shoved her lips to mine again. 


End file.
